


you look out for me; I look out for you

by friendofmaia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofmaia/pseuds/friendofmaia
Summary: A one-shot/drabble from Catra's perspective in the moments before, during, and after Shadow Weaver's death
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you look out for me; I look out for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-Ra fic, and the first fic I've written in years, so I'm a little rusty (and un-beta'ed, so apologies for any mistakes), but hope you enjoy!

Catra beat her hands against Shadow Weaver’s protective charm, half-crazed as she begged to be let in; but the wall of magic was impenetrable.

Typical Shadow Weaver.

“No!” she screamed; it was the kind of scream that scraped your vocal cords raw; that felt torn out of your chest from some force outside of your own free will. “You’ll die!”

“I am already over. But you, Catra, you are just beginning. I am so proud of you, Catra.”

_ I am so proud of you, Catra.  _ The force of the words were like a shock wave, like Shadow Weaver’s cruel magic itself, blasting a hole through her very core. Catra’s knees buckled; they nearly gave, but she steadied herself against the side of the cave wall. The ground became blurry as tears seeped hot and fast down her cheeks.

Through the blur, she caught sight of movement, as Shadow Weaver removed her mask with the flourish of a sorcerer, casting it to the ground with a clatter.

She smiled, and by all accounts it was a garish sight; the smile twisted up her face even more than it already was, multiplying the scars and furrows in her skin. But the sight opened up in Catra something that had long been rusted shut from a lifetime of rejection and abuse. Vulnerability. But when that vulnerability emerged, she was left feeling hollower than before. Because she knew in the split second before it happened -

“You’re welcome.”

There would never be a reconciliation. There would never be an apology. This was it. This was all she was getting from Shadow Weaver. She would have to go the rest of the way alone.

“NO!”

There was an explosion of light, and a keening scream from the many-tongued monster; a thud as Catra felt Adora collapse beside her. Catra’s hand reached out instinctively in the dark to catch her, but she couldn’t reach her, she was blind--

And then the light slowly leached out; the burning white behind her eyelids faded to black, and Catra opened her eyes.

The monster was gone. Shadow Weaver was gone.

Only Shadow Weaver’s mask, split in two on the ground, remained, smoking. Never to be mended.

Catra could feel Adora sobbing beside her. She looked over, and suddenly she realized -

No. 

She wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

Adora had lived through this pain with her since the beginning, and she would live it out with her to the end. 

_ You look out for me; I look out for you. _

Within herself, Catra felt a softening, even as tears still flowed down her cheeks. She touched her hand to Adora’s shoulder. She was so warm.

“Adora,” Catra felt herself rasp, “Come on. We have to go.”

Adora gave a little gasp, a sharp intake of breath, and crying blue eyes met crying blue and yellow ones.

Catra helped Adora to her feet, and Adora hugged her. 

God. 

It had been barely a few hours since the last time she had felt Adora’s arms encircling her, but it felt like the first time in years. Like the first breath after hours spent suffocating beneath the surface of the ocean.   
  


Catra hugged back, hard.

They were going to be okay. 

  
  



End file.
